


Camelot

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [141]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Humor, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's Halloween and Felicity has promised Oliver a night of haunted hayrides and bobbing for apples, if he promises to wear a costume. Tommy and Oliver are really hoping Felicity is continuing her trend of being terrible at euphemisms.





	Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> There is marijuana use in this installment.
> 
> I know, I'm late. It's no longer Halloween. I had the best of intentions, but here we are in November. I posted a portion of this story on tumblr last year on Halloween. I've received numerous requests to find out what happened after the party. It's taken me a year and four days, but here it is.
> 
> This installment is 58/140. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by Hildy

 

Oliver stood next to their bed with a towel draped around his waist. He held up a part of his costume Felicity had laid out on their bed for them. “I’m not wearing tights,” he grumbled.

“They’re not tights,” she turned her back to him so he could lace up her dress.

“I’m not wearing this,” his fingers gently tugged on her laces.

“I quote, Felicity, I don’t care what we wear,” she said in her Arrow voice.

“I guess that was a lie,” he mumbled.

“Too bad, you’re wearing it,” she said cheerfully. “It’s Thea’s first big party at the mansion and she insisted we come in costume.”

Tommy stepped out of their closet, pulling at his tunic. He looked up at them and wrinkled his nose, “Don’t you think this is a little too on the nose?”

“If you were going as Merlin, I’d agree with you,” Felicity did her terrible approximation of a wink.

“You’re hilarious,” Tommy tugged on his tunic again.

“I think the media will love that we are making fun of ourselves and all of their speculation about us having an affair,” Felicity said as she fastened a gold belt around her waist.

“King Arthur was a soldier too, why does only Tommy get to wear armor?” Oliver complained.

“Because, Lancelot was a knight and Arthur was a king,” Tommy kissed Oliver’s pouting lips.

“Your costume has a sword,” Felicity brightly pointed out. “Did you feel how soft your cape is?”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “It’s not a cape, it’s a cloak.”

“Do you want to be Lancelot?” Tommy offered.

“I want to be Oliver and wear a pair of jeans,” he said with his arms folded across his chest.

“Well, that’s not happening.” Felicity pulled his towel from his waist and smacked his bottom, “Get dressed or we’ll be late.”

“Was this really your best idea?” Oliver asked as he stepped into the pants that were too much like tights for his taste.

“Her other choice was Paul, John and Yoko,” Tommy tried to keep the smile from his face, “but one of us would’ve had to be naked for that one.”

“Besides,” Felicity handed Oliver his tunic, “in more modern tellings of the legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Guinevere wasn’t having an affair at all. All three of them were in love with one another and they shared a bed, just like us. It’s the perfect costume.”

“Fine,” Oliver huffed as he fastened his cloak, “but I’m not bobbing for apples or going on the haunted hayride.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Felicity’s eyes went wide as she heard her own words, “except go to the party and wear that costume.”

Tommy handed him his crown, “It’s good to be the king, but it’s better to be a Queen.”

“Funny,” Oliver took the crown.

Felicity ran her hands up Oliver’s chest before she bit his earlobe. With her lips against his ear she throatily said, “I was kind of hoping I could get you guys to recreate Halloween 2001 for me. I mean, Thea keeps your bedroom exactly the way it was.”

Oliver could feel his cheeks flame and his fingers involuntarily flexed against Felicity’s waist. He looked at Tommy who was grinning, “You told her about that?”

Tommy shrugged, “She asked.”

Oliver put the crown on his head and grabbed hold of his partners’ hands, “We will spend one hour at the party. I will pose for two pictures. Then we’re going to spend the rest of the night in my old room.”

“Bobbing for apples and going on haunted hayrides,” Felicity giggled at her terrible innuendos.

Both men stared at her blankly. Tommy shuddered, “That was truly terrifying.”

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Oliver teased as he led them down the stairs.

“Careful, or next year there will be tights.” Felicity lifted her hair so Tommy could put her velvet cape around her shoulders, “I’m thinking Robin Hood, Maid Marian and the Sheriff of Nottingham.”

“Come on, Hildy,” Tommy held out their dog’s leash.

“She is the cutest lion ever,” Felicity said as she checked her reflection in the hall mirror.

Oliver rubbed their dog’s back, “I think she’d be happier at home, I know I would be too.”

 

The Queen mansion was resplendent in twinkling orange lights and black satin bunting. Sounds of howling wolves and hooting owls filled the night air. Even knowing the sounds were artificial didn’t stop the hair on the back of Oliver’s neck from standing on end. Before the island, beyond an excuse to party with scantily clad women, he never understood the appeal of Halloween. After the island, the holiday was even more confounding. Life was scary enough. In Oliver’s experience, the boogeyman was real.

“The house looks great,” Felicity gushed as she hugged Thea.

“Thank you. I love your costume,” Thea linked her arm through Felicity’s.

“You look great too. I love all the beads,” Felicity ran her fingers through the fringe of Thea’s flapper dress.

Thea twirled to give them the full effect of her dress.

“What are you supposed to be?” Oliver asked Roy. His junior partner was dressed in jeans and a black hoodie.

“Roy in a black hoodie,” he said smugly.

Tommy laughed loudly before being silenced by Felicity pinching his arm and Oliver smacking the back of his head. “Ow,” he rubbed his arm. “Next year, I want to wear a full suit of armor – helmet too.”

“How come he gets to be Roy and I can’t be Oliver?” Oliver complained to Felicity.

Roy shrugged, “I said, no costume.”

“So did I,” Oliver grumbled.

“Felicity, I don’t care what we wear,” Felicity did her Arrow impression again.

“Nice tights, big brothers,” Thea interjected with an impish grin.

Oliver turned to Felicity in distress and pointed to his sister, “See. She thinks they’re tights.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Relax, she’s only teasing. They’re very manly trousers.”

“Your leather pants are more revealing,” Tommy announced.

“You’re not helping,” Oliver said as he nervously looked around the crowded room.

“I wasn’t trying to, it was more of a mild complaint,” Tommy winked.

“Careful, or I won’t agree to the haunted hayride or bobbing for apples later,” Oliver waggled his eyebrows.

“Really?” Thea asked skeptically. “You agreed to the haunted hayride and bobbing for apples?”

“Hey, Speedy,” Oliver leaned in towards his sister, “this time, it was a euphemism for sex.”

Thea staggered backwards with her hands up, “Ugh, you’re so gross. I need to bleach my brain.” She laced her fingers with Roy’s and dragged him towards a new set of arriving guests.

Oliver looked at his watch. He had to endure at least an hour of the party before he could make his escape without suffering the wrath of his sister or girlfriend.

“Oliver,” Felicity covered his watch with her hand, “we haven’t even left the foyer yet. Let’s try to have fun. It’s the first night we’ve all had off in seventeen days.”

“I’m starving,” Tommy announced. “I’m going to the kitchen to see if Raisa set aside anything good for me.”

Oliver perked up at Raisa’s name. When Oliver and Thea decided to reopen the mansion for holidays and entertaining for QC, their former housekeeper decided to return to Starling to take over the management of the Queen estate. He wasn’t sure whether he, Tommy or Thea was more excited to have Raisa back in their lives.

“I’ll come with you,” Oliver offered, handing Hildy’s leash to Felicity.

“You’re not hiding in the kitchen for the rest of the night,” Felicity called after them. “We will hunt you down.”

The kitchen was a hive of activity as servers and caterers moved through the space. At the center of it all was Raisa calling out instructions, directing the large staff like the conductor of a fine orchestra. Her face lit up as Tommy and Oliver entered the kitchen. “I was wondering where the two of you were.”

Tommy kissed Raisa’s cheek, “You were our first stop after Thea.”

She accepted a kiss from Oliver before stepping back to take them in, “You boys look very handsome. It’s not every man who has the legs to pull off tights.”

Tommy turned slowly with his arms out, “I make it work.”

“Et tu, Raisa?” Oliver narrowed his eyes at the woman who’d been like a mother to them growing up, “Who got to you?”

Raisa held up her phone, “Your sister texted me right before you walked into the kitchen. I couldn’t resist.”

“You always take her side,” Oliver complained, fighting a smile.

“That’s because she was always such a good little girl and you two were such naughty boys,” she teased gently. “Did you eat?”

“What’s good?” Tommy asked scanning the countertops. Raisa slapped Tommy’s hand when he reached for a slider.

“Everything is good. This is my kitchen, no?” She ushered them towards the table, “You sit and I’ll fix you both a plate.”

Oliver sat down with a sigh of relief and placed his crown on the table.

“Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown,” Tommy ran his fingers over the top of Oliver’s head as he sat down. “You okay?”

Oliver stopped himself from taking Tommy’s hand. They might be in the safe and familiar confines of the Queen kitchen, but they were surrounded by strangers. “It’s been a long week. I’d rather be spending our night off at home.” What he wasn’t saying was, if he couldn’t spend the night alone with Tommy and Felicity, he’d rather be running down leads on the street.

“The bad guys will still be there tomorrow. Try not to be a complete ass about this. Felicity has been looking forward to a night out for weeks. She put a lot of thought into the costumes,” Tommy said casually as he popped the mini quiche he’d palmed into his mouth.

Oliver reached beneath the table and quickly squeezed Tommy’s hand, “I promise, I’m done with being an ass for the night.”

Raisa placed a plate in front of each of the men. She smiled kindly, “I suppose it’s pointless for me to tell you two to be on your best behavior tonight.”

Oliver and Tommy both raised their right hands and said together, “We’ll be good.”

Raisa pinched their cheeks, “I’ve heard that too many times to believe it.”

 

Oliver’s childhood bedroom door fell open under their combined weight. Oliver caught himself before all three of them landed on the floor. His crown fell from his head and rolled over to the bed.

Hildy, who’d been asleep on the sofa, lifted her head and sighed heavily. She watched Oliver, Tommy and Felicity for a moment before she laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

“Ssshhh,” Felicity said loudly through a fit of giggles, an open bottle of Pinot Noir in her hands, “Hildy’s sleeping.”

Tommy reached over his back and tried to unhook his armor, “For aluminum, this has become super heavy.”

“Here,” Oliver moved Tommy’s hands aside, “let me.”

“Wigs are itchy,” Felicity pouted as she removed her hairpins.

“You’re a very sexy redhead,” Tommy said as he put his arms over his head so Oliver could lift off his armor.

“Do you have a thing for redheads?” she asked, fluttering her eyes.

Tommy held out his hands and Felicity took them, “No, I have a thing for Felicity Smoak, whatever her hair color.”

“Hey,” Oliver groused.

Tommy pulled on Oliver’s sword belt, “I have always had a thing for Oliver Queen.”

“Good answer,” Oliver leaned in for a kiss.

Tommy leaned back and revealed a joint, “I believe we promised a reenactment of 2001.”

“Where’d you get that from?” Oliver asked as he removed his sword and belt.

“Ollie, don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to,” Tommy winked.

“Marijuana is legal for recreational use,” Felicity needlessly reminded her boyfriends.

“The reenactment works better if we’re doubling down on the illicit,” Tommy said as he rummaged through Oliver’s desk drawers. “Didn’t you keep matches in the second drawer?”

“I moved them to my nightstand when I got back,” Oliver gestured towards his bed.

Felicity hopped onto the bed, her long white gown tucked beneath her knees. “Are we going to get high?” she asked excitedly.

“I feel like we’re about to corrupt a kitten,” Tommy grinned as he searched the nightstand.

“I think it’s a little late to worry about that,” Oliver said taking the bottle of wine from Felicity and placing it on the nightstand. “I’ve been corrupting Felicity from the moment I met her.” He flopped onto the bed.

Felicity crawled over to Oliver and leaned over him. She brushed her lips against his and tugged gently on his bottom lip with her teeth. She rubbed her nose against his, “Who’s to say I haven’t been corrupting you since the moment I met you?”

Tommy playfully swatted Felicity’s bottom. “Your ass has been corrupting me from the moment I first saw it.”

She sat back on her knees, “It’s a good thing I love you.”

“Don’t I know it,” he responded with a quick peck to her lips. Tommy held out the matches and joint to Oliver, “You always started us off.”

Oliver took the joint and matches. A memory of sitting on the hood of Tommy’s car as they’d watched the sunset over Bay Point put a smile on his face. It had been a long time since he’d allowed himself to voluntarily lose control, but he didn’t feel anxious. He was with the two people he loved and trusted most. Oliver struck the match and placed the joint to his lips. He puffed a few times to get the joint lit before taking a deep drag. He held his breath and then exhaled slowly. He could feel himself relax as he blew the smoke clear of his lungs. He took another drag on the joint and beckoned Tommy closer with his finger. He fisted the front of Tommy’s tunic and pulled him in for a kiss. Tommy opened his mouth and sucked the air from Oliver’s lungs.

Tommy pulled back, turned his head away from his partners and slowly exhaled the smoke.

“That should not have been as sexy as it was,” Felicity said as she inched closer to Oliver with her hand reaching for the joint. “Do me.”

Oliver handed her the joint, “Have you smoked a cigarette before?”

Felicity shook her head.

“Okay, take a small puff. You’re basically breathing in fire, so it’s going to burn a little bit.”

Felicity put the joint to her lips and took a puff and almost instantly began to cough.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked with concern as he patted her back.

“Fine,” she gasped. “People do this for fun?”

“You don’t have to do this,” Tommy said reaching for the joint.

She held it away from him, “No way are you two getting high without me.”

“We don’t have to get high either,” Oliver offered.

“No, I can do this. I’m a genius,” she said sitting up straight. She placed the joint to her lips and inhaled deeply.

“Hold your breath,” Tommy said quickly.

Felicity’s cheeks puffed out like a goldfish, her eyes going wide as she awaited further instructions.

“Okay, exhale slowly,” Tommy instructed.

Felicity exhaled.

“How do you feel?” Oliver asked. The joint was pretty powerful and Oliver already felt like he was floating.

Felicity handed the joint to Tommy’s and wrinkled her brow, “I don’t feel any different. Shouldn’t I feel different? Like shouldn’t I want to eat fries or potato chips or, oh, I know, corn fritters. Do you think Raisa knows how to make corn fritters?”

Tommy exhaled and handed the joint back to Oliver, “Clearly, she’s not feeling anything.”

“I don’t know. That could’ve been a normal babble. I think we need more evidence.” He put the joint to his own lips and took another deep drag. He crooked his finger at Felicity and she eagerly leaned into him for a kiss. Her lips parted beneath his and he slowly exhaled into her mouth.

Felicity pulled away from him and blew the smoke away from him. A large smile spread across her face as she clapped her hands, “I did it. Did we look sexy?” she asked Tommy.

“You both always look sexy together,” Tommy said as he took Felicity into his arms. Tommy kissed Felicity before assisting her to lay beside Oliver.

Felicity snuggled against Oliver’s side, “I don’t feel anything. Should I feel something? Is this going to be like cooking for me? Cooking and getting high – total failure.”

Oliver returned the joint to Tommy. He rested on his elbow and freed Felicity’s hair from the bun she’d worn beneath her wig. Her eyes were wide as saucers, so even if she wasn’t feeling any different, her body was definitely reacting. It was only a matter of time before she felt stoned. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the tip of her nose. She melted against his chest. “Be patient,” he told her, “you’ll feel it, I promise.”

A small puff of air escaped her nose, “When have you known me to be patient?”

“What if we distract you?” Tommy offered, spooning her from behind. His lips brushed across her neck and Felicity shivered.

“I believe you promised me a reenactment,” Felicity said as she pushed Oliver’s tunic up his chest. Her tongue licked across one of his nipples.

“Not enough nudity back then,” Oliver told her breathlessly. “Our sex lives are so much better now.”

“Amen,” Tommy murmured against Felicity’s neck. His hands disappeared beneath Felicity’s gown.

Felicity’s breath hitched and she leaned her head against Tommy’s shoulder, “Mmm, Tommy.”

Oliver’s mouth crashed against Felicity’s as he tried to capture the moans Tommy was wringing from her. Oliver’s cock strained against his pants. As if she as reading his mind, Felicity’s hand slid beneath his waistband. Her fingers were cold and his abs contracted as her fingers trailed into his underwear. She closed her fist around him firmly and he thrust into her hand. “Felicity,” he begged against her lips.

Felicity broke their kiss. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks flushed. “Why is everyone still dressed? I want to see abs and asses.”

Tommy snorted but withdrew his hand from beneath her dress. He sat up and Felicity held her hands out. He pulled her to a sitting position where she quickly went to work on trying to help him remove his shirt. Her lips blazed a trail across his chest, “My good knight.”

His shirt fell back into place as Tommy clasped Felicity by the back of her neck and hauled her tightly against him. “My queen,” he said before slowly licking into her mouth.

Oliver stripped out of his remaining clothes and knelt behind Felicity. He slowly unlaced her gown, kissing her milky skin as it was revealed to him. Tommy tugged on Oliver’s hair and he looked up to find only a thin ring of blue remaining of his boyfriend’s eyes.

“My Queen,” Tommy said huskily.

“What did you want to do to him back then that you couldn’t?” Felicity asked Tommy, her fingers trailing down Oliver’s chest.

A look of sadness washed over Tommy’s face, “I wanted to tell him that I loved him.”

“I love you,” Oliver said tracing Tommy’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“I love you.” Tommy sucked Oliver’s thumb into his mouth.

Oliver groaned as precum leaked from his tip. He wanted Tommy’s mouth around him. “I wanted you so badly that night.”

“What did you want?” Felicity asked.

“I wanted to fuck his mouth,” Oliver admitted.

“Fuck, Ollie,” Tommy crushed Felicity between them as he sought Oliver’s lips.

Tommy’s kiss was wet and slow. He sucked on Oliver’s tongue as a promise of what was to come. Felicity began to rock between them, her lush bottom pressed against Oliver.

“Oh,” Felicity squeaked in alarm and her weight began to fall forward. “I’m stuck,” she exclaimed as they fell in a heap onto Oliver’s bed. “I’m stuck,” she said as she flailed between them.

“Hold on,” Tommy panted as he tried to get out from beneath them.

Oliver managed to sit up and discovered the source of Felicity’s problem. Her long gown had twisted around her legs, pinning her knees together. “Stop moving,” he said, fighting a laugh that was threatening to bubble out of him.

“Are you laughing at me?” she asked with mild outrage.

“Never, hon,” he said placing a kiss to her bottom. He lifted her off Tommy and lowered her to her back. “How on earth did you manage this?” he asked as he began to free her legs from the yards of material.

“Help me,” she pleaded as her legs thrashed beneath his hands.

“Felicity,” Tommy said firmly.

She instantly stopped moving and looked to Tommy, “What?”

Her moment of distraction was all Oliver needed to pull the dress clear of Felicity’s body. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly from her exertion. A firm pout was on her lips.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked with concern “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”

Felicity pointed at Tommy, “I can’t see his abs.” Her other hand caressed Oliver’s stomach, “You have very nice abs.”

“Thank you, hon,” Oliver placed his hand over hers. He looked to Tommy who was still completely dressed. “She’s right. You, are not naked.”

A smirk spread across Tommy’s face, “What are you going to do about it?”

Oliver picked up Felicity’s gown to toss onto his desk chair. Before he could return his attention to Tommy, he was tackled to the bed.

“Too slow, your grace,” Tommy said as he lowered himself on top of Oliver.

“I command you to remove your clothes,” Oliver said playing along.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, “Nice try, but, you are at my mercy tonight.”

Oliver had no intention of being at anyone’s mercy, but he was willing to play along. He lifted his head to solicit a kiss, but Tommy pulled back. Tommy straddled Oliver’s waist, trapping his arms against his sides. The rough cotton of Tommy’s trousers rubbed against Oliver. He bent his knees and thrust up, his cock sliding against Tommy’s ass.

“So impatient,” Tommy scolded. He leaned forward and kissed the base of Oliver’s throat. “You used to be more patient.”

“Tommy,” Oliver rolled his hips beneath Tommy, “stop talking. You always talk too much.”

Tommy sat up and grinned at Felicity’s, “He used to complain about that too.”

Oliver was done playing games. He easily flipped their positions and secured Tommy beneath him. He grabbed the front of Tommy’s thin cotton tunic and tore it down the center.

“Oliver,” Felicity sat up, the smile falling from her face, “we’re going to lose our security deposit.”

“We can afford it,” Oliver told her as he tapped Tommy’s hip. “Help me, or I’ll tear these off you too.”

Tommy’s eyes went wide, “Is that supposed to be a deterrent? Because, I gotta tell you, that might be the hottest thing you’ve ever done to me. I kind of want to see you do it.”

Oliver’s hands ran up and over Tommy’s hips. The material wasn’t thick and it would tear as easily as Tommy’s shirt. He palmed the bulge in Tommy’s pants and squeezed. Tommy thrust against Oliver’s hand. Tommy’s mouth opened as he moaned his pleasure. Oliver’s cock strained against his belly and all thoughts of teasing Tommy slowly fled. He had one thought and it was setting his blood on fire. He removed the pillow from beneath Tommy’s head. “I’m going to fuck your mouth,” Oliver informed his boyfriend. He braced his hand on his headboard and guided his cock to Tommy’s lips with the other. Tommy opened his mouth and Oliver thrust slowly inside. Tommy’s mouth was warm and wet and when he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, Oliver’s vision momentarily went black. “Fuck,” Oliver stammered when Tommy slackened his jaw and Oliver was able to slide across his tongue. Oliver rotated his hips and pumped his hips in a steady rhythm.

Tommy gasped and Oliver stopped thrusting. He looked over his shoulder to discover Felicity had worked Tommy’s pants down and had taken his cock into her mouth. Felicity’s thighs were slick with her arousal and Oliver was desperate to bury himself between her legs.

Oliver moved off Tommy and laid on his side. He crooked his finger at Tommy, “On your side.”

Oliver took hold of Felicity’s ankles, “Let go of him for a second.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow, “This brings new meaning to knights of the round table.”

Oliver cocked an answering eyebrow, “Are you complaining?”

Tommy waggled his eyebrows before resting his head on Oliver’s thigh. He pumped Oliver’s cock once and guided him back into his mouth.

Felicity lifted her head and let out a little, “Oof,” when Oliver pulled her ankles and drew her closer.

“Go back to what you were doing,” Oliver told Felicity, rolling her onto her side. He took hold of her ass and lifted her sex to his mouth. He blew across it before his tongue plunged between her folds.

Everything fell away except for the sounds of pleasure they were giving one another. Tommy’s moans vibrated along Oliver’s shaft. Tommy appeared to be finding it harder to focus on Oliver’s cock as Felicity’s mouth brought him closer to the edge. Oliver thrust into Tommy’s mouth to remind him he was still there. Tommy sucked Oliver deep and swallowed hard around him. Oliver lost his seal over Felicity’s clit as he cried out, “Tommy - close.”

Tommy’s wet finger pressed against Oliver’s puckered hole and began to massage him.

“Fuck, buddy,” Oliver’s forehead fell to Felicity’s thigh and his hands fisted in the sheets. Tommy’s finger pushed past Oliver’s inner ring and Oliver began to thrust against Tommy’s finger as his boyfriend continued to suck his cock. Oliver’s orgasm was coiling tighter and tighter in his belly. His balls were tight and felt like they were going to explode. Tommy’s finger found Oliver’s prostate and began to tap it.

Oliver fell onto his back but Tommy moved with him. Tommy inserted a second finger and Oliver’s back arched from the bed as he emptied himself down Tommy’s throat.

Tommy kissed Oliver beneath his belly button as he removed his fingers. “So much better than 2001.”

Oliver shook his head as he tried to catch his breath, “Not yet. I’m not finished.” He shifted until his head was on a pillow. “Come on, honey, I’m not done with you yet.”

Felicity crawled up Oliver’s body and placed a sloppy kiss to his lips. He took hold of her hips and lifted her up and over his mouth.

“Show off,” she said, bracing her hands on the headboard as she straddled his head.

This position always sent Felicity to her orgasm hard and fast. He glanced at Tommy who was stroking his own straining cock. Oliver reached out and grasped Tommy’s wrist, “That belongs to me. I’ll take care of you.”

“I want the entire house to hear you,” Oliver told Felicity.  Oliver released Tommy’s wrist and took hold of Felicity’s thighs. He licked through her folds and circled her clit with his tongue. Her clit was hard and felt long against his tongue. He flicked rapidly against her clit with his tongue, causing her to mewl.

The bed dipped as Tommy shifted positions and straddled Oliver’s chest. Felicity let out a loud moan of pleasure and Oliver wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suck. His hand fell from her thigh and he moved to insert a finger. Tommy had two fingers inside Felicity when Oliver added his own. Oliver pressed against the engorged spongy spot on Felicity’s inside wall as Tommy continued to thrust.

Felicity began to rock her hips against Oliver’s mouth and her boyfriends’ fingers. Oliver’s cock began to stir as Felicity’s cries became louder.

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop,” Felicity panted. Her head fell forward and rested against the headboard as she got lost in her pleasure. Oliver flattened his tongue, pressed against her G-spot and sucked hard on her clit.

Felicity’s thighs tightened around his head and his chin became wet as she shattered around Oliver and Tommy’s joined fingers. Her body went slack and only Tommy’s arm around her waist kept her from collapsing on top of Oliver. Tommy helped to lower her to the bed where she gave Oliver a sleepy smile. She tapped the end of his nose, “You’re very, very, very good at that.”

Oliver kissed her softly, “I love you.”

“I love you,” she kissed him in return.

Oliver’s hand flexed across Tommy’s thigh. He lifted his head to find Tommy’s erection tight against his belly. “Our poor Tommy.” Oliver sat against the headboard. He held out his arms and Tommy knelt between Oliver’s legs. Tommy leaned over Oliver and kissed him. Oliver nipped at Tommy’s bottom lip, “Your turn, buddy. What did you want back then?”

“This.” Tommy smiled as he reached for Felicity, “I just didn’t know it.”

Oliver ran his hands up Tommy’s back. His skin was warm beneath Oliver’s hands and he could feel Tommy’s muscle and the reassuring strength that was embodied by the man he loved. Too many times, Oliver had feared Malcolm’s abuse and neglect would finally be Tommy’s undoing, but, every time, Tommy somehow found the strength to put one foot in front of the other. More often than he’d like to admit, Oliver had been the person responsible for causing Tommy pain. He rarely did it intentionally and usually caused himself an equal amount of pain, but it still filled him with shame.

Felicity knelt beside Oliver and Tommy. She ran her fingers through Tommy’s hair and he leaned into her caress. With a hand on Oliver’s back and one cupping Felicity’s ass, Tommy captured Felicity’s lips in a hungry kiss. Oliver would never grow tired of watching his lovers together, but he wasn’t in the mood for watching. Oliver caressed Felicity’s breast and guided her nipple to his lips He teased Felicity’s pebbled bud as he lazily stroked Tommy’s cock. Oliver planned on finishing Tommy off in his mouth, but in that moment, he was content for them to be three. Tommy would let him know when Oliver’s split focus was no longer sufficient.

Tommy’s lips fell away from Felicity’s. He grasped the hair on the back of Oliver’s head, “Ollie.”

Oliver kissed Tommy’s chest. “I’ve got you.” He clasped Tommy’s ass and pulled him close. Felicity took hold of Tommy’s cock and guided it to Oliver’s waiting mouth.

Every time Oliver took Tommy into his mouth, he couldn’t believe how long it took them to take this step. In that first moment of connection, whether it was with Tommy or Felicity, Oliver always experienced a sense of peace. The life Oliver was living with Felicity and Tommy was a miracle. For the first time in his life, Oliver believed he deserved to be happy and he was happy. There wasn’t a single part of his life that he wasn’t content with and he was doing his best not to let that terrify him or cause him to self-sabotage. Oliver was done running. He was at home and exactly where he was meant to be.

Oliver relaxed his grip on Tommy and allowed him to thrust at the pace and depth he wanted. Tommy had been patient long enough. Felicity’s slick fingers coated Oliver’s before she turned her attention to Tommy’s balls. Oliver pressed against Tommy’s puckered hole and slowly slid his finger in. Tommy’s muscles clenched at the intrusion and then relaxed. Oliver inserted a second finger and began to thrust.

“Fuck,” Tommy panted.

“It’s okay,” Felicity said. “Let’s go, we’ve got you.”

With a final thrust, Tommy’s head fell back and Oliver swallowed around him.

Tommy and Felicity surrounded Oliver as they fell back against the bed in a tangle of limbs.

Pot always made Oliver thirsty and he wished he’d thought ahead. He wasn’t ready to get out of bed for a glass of water, but he might be able to convince Tommy or Felicity. “Semen tastes gross, right?” he asked absently.

Tommy lifted his head, “Thanks, buddy.”

Oliver’s brow wrinkled in confusion, “Wait. Did I say that out loud?”

Tommy snorted, “You definitely pulled a Felicity.”

Oliver groaned at his lack of filter. It had been a long time since he’d gotten high. He forgot how talkative pot made him. “Please,” he gently pinched Tommy’s arm, “are you honestly telling me you don’t think it tastes bad?”

“It’s no Pinot Noir,” Felicity answered.

Tommy and Oliver looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

“What?” Felicity asked. “I know I taste better than either of you - plus I gave up asparagus when we got together and I loved asparagus.”

Tommy and Oliver began to laugh harder.

“Babe,” Tommy wiped the tears from his eyes, “I think you’re officially stoned.”

Her brow furrowed, “Why? Because I think semen tastes like what I imagine bleach tastes like?”

“You think you know what bleach tastes like?” Oliver ran his fingers through her hair.

“Bleach and semen are both alkaline. Of course, the pH level of bleach is between eleven and thirteen and semen is between seven and eight,” Felicity said as she stared at the ceiling.

Tommy propped himself up on his elbow, “You know the pH level of semen? What the hell did they teach you at MIT?”

Felicity shrugged, “Didn’t you pay attention in sex ed? I would’ve thought the two of you would’ve paid attention to where babies come from considering how active your penises were.”

“I don’t think they told us about pH levels,” Oliver said with little conviction. He honestly didn’t pay attention in sex ed class beyond, always wear a condom.

Felicity sighed heavily. “Vaginal fluid is acidic, so the alkaline nature of seminal fluid helps neutralize the acidity of the vagina so the spermatozoon have a shot at surviving to fertilize an egg. Conception is really remarkable when you think of everything that has to go right – including the pH balance.”

“God, I hope you’re stoned,” Tommy told her.

“I’m definitely not stoned enough for this conversation,” Oliver said looking for where Tommy had placed the joint.

“You brought it up,” Tommy reminded Oliver with a grin.

Felicity kissed Oliver’s shoulder. She ran her fingers down his arm “Do you ever wonder what skin feels like? Like, can you feel your own skin?” Felicity touched her finger to her face, “Am I feeling my finger or my cheek or both simultaneously?”

“This is in no way alarming,” Tommy stage whispered to Oliver. “I think we broke her.”

“I’m sticky. Can we take a bubble bath?” `Felicity held her fingers out and wiggled them in front of her eyes, “Fingers are amazing.”

Tommy took hold of Felicity’s hand, “Babe, how are you feeling?”

“Amazing.” She sat up suddenly, “I’m hungry. Do you think there’s any food left?”

“I think there’s a ton of food left. Any requests?” Tommy asked.

Felicity tapped her finger against her lips, “Nothing green – or orange – unless it’s cheese.”

Oliver reached for the joint on the nightstand, “I’m really not high enough for this.” Oliver lit a match and reignited their joint. He took a drag and handed it over to Tommy as he exhaled slowly. “We should watch something.”

“What do you want to watch, babe?” Tommy asked Felicity.

Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. “Did you ever notice you can make it look like fireworks behind your eyelids?” Felicity’s eyelids flew open, “Oh, oh, oh.” She grabbed onto Oliver’s arm, “Do you know what we need?”

“No, what do we need?” Oliver asked covering his smile.

“We need hot fudge, but fancy rich person hot fudge not the stuff my mom would buy at the Circle K – I don’t think that was real chocolate.” Felicity’s fingers dug into his arm, “Do you think Thea has rich person’s hot fudge?”

“Babe, do you want a hot fudge sundae?” Tommy asked.

Felicity wrinkled her nose, “No, I want the hot fudge without the sundae.”

“Why?” Oliver inquired.

“I want to lick it off your abs,” she said like he asked her to explain overclocking.

“That sounds like a brilliant plan,” Tommy said rising from the bed, “as soon we finish our bath.”

“Raisa will kill us if we get hot fudge on the sheets,” Oliver reminded Tommy.

Felicity frowned, “Hot fudge is messy, but my tongue is really long and I won’t miss any. I’ll lick you both clean.”

Tommy grabbed the bottle of Pinot, “I think we should be recording this. We can blackmail her with it for the rest of our lives.”

“Potato. Poh – tae – toe. Po – tah – toe,” Felicity said before she imitated the sound of a motorboat with her lips. “Why is bacon so delicious? It isn’t fair.”

Oliver got out of bed and retrieved his cell from his pants, “We definitely should be recording this – for science.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I'm back, at least for today. Work continues with long hours and I don't have much chance to write by the time I get home. I'm not sure when the next installment will be up, but I haven't forgotten about you or our favorite triad.
> 
> The picture is of my Hildy in her lion Halloween costume.
> 
> How great was this week's episode? I couldn't stop smiling. \o/
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
